


love is immortal

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [18]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, repkyle, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Many would calm them a weird duo, and the weirdest romantic match. There were few people on Etheria so different as Kyle and Rogelio, both in the terms of look, species and personality.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	love is immortal

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge
> 
> Prompt: immortal

Many would calm them a weird duo, and the weirdest romantic match. There were few people on Etheria so different as Kyle and Rogelio, both in the terms of look, species and personality. Kyle was the one everyone blamed things on and often belittled, and Rogelio was a strong and brave lizard humanoid who seemed to follow the flow, and communicated with charades.

But those differences was what made them so great.

They grew up together, and ever since they were little they knew that they had a special bond, as little boys they spent all the times between training sessions together, the two of them extra close, and even holding hands from time to time.

And as they grew older, their feelings didn’t change, but developed in the natural way they knew it would.

Back then, they didn’t really have the same words for it, but now they knew it was love, and that it hadn’t just suddenly sprouted one day when they had just talked, but rather been there from the start.

Love is immortal, it was always there, and never disappeared, but could change. And no matter what happened, their love would persist and be remembered, even long after they had passed of old age, the very soul of their planet would remember their deep bond and treasure it in its core.

Yes, it was love, Kyle and Rogelio loved each other, and now after the war, they would spend every day for the rest of their lives together, embracing the beauty of the planet, and the beauty of their feelings for each other.

And every day, their bond would strengthen, and become immortal.


End file.
